


The Way

by AlexisDawn



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Love, Love Confession, Making Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisDawn/pseuds/AlexisDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events leading up to the night Maureen is conceived. Elliot & Kathy relationship. Songfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters or the song. The song is called "The Way" by Clay Aiken.

There they were all alone, playing video games in his room. Elliot Stabler the high school sophomore captain of the football team. He was labeled the hottest guy in the school; all the girls were after him. He had his love though, Kathy O'Brian. They were each other's savior. They were always dependent on each other, from everything to family problems to just regular every day school problems. They were two simple Catholic Church goers, in love. ****

 

 

**There’s something about the way you look tonight,**

**There’s something about the way that I can’t take my eyes off you.**

**There’s something about the way your lips invite.**

**Maybe it’s the way that I get nervous when you’re around.**

**And I want you to be mine,**

**And if you need a reason why,**

 

 

Elliot leaned over to Kathy and took the controller from her hand and placed it on the couch next to them. He gently slid his hand into hers that was on her thigh and slowly caressed it. He kept dreaming about the way she looks, moves and how her touch lights his soul on fire. Kathy held his hand and squeezed it for reassurance. They both leaned in and their lips met in an instant and fiery kiss. Elliot's hands went directly to the back of Kathy's head as her arms went around his neck.

 

 

**It’s in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me,**

**The way that I want you tonight,**

**It’s in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me.**

**When I can’t find the right words to say,**

**You feel it in the way; you feel it in the way.**

 

 

They continued to kiss as time went on. His parents were not expected to be home for another few hours. Elliot slowly lied Kathy down on the sofa gently, now moving his kisses down her neck. "Elliot, wait. Are you sure we are ready for this?" Kathy asked.

 

"I think so. I know I love you with all my heart and I would give up anything for you. Are you ready?" Elliot asked worried he was going too far.  
  
"I'm ready Elliot, I love you." She said looking into his eyes for a moment before going back to kissing him.

 

**There’s something about how you stay on my mind,**

**There’s something about the way that I whisper your name when I’m asleep**

**Maybe it’s the look in your eyes.**

**Maybe it’s the way that makes me feel to see you smile.**

**And the reasons they may change,**

**But what I’m feeling stays the same.**

 

 

After a few hours they had made passionate love countless times and fallen asleep in each others arms. That is how his parents found them the next morning, locked in lovers embrace.

 

 

**I can’t put my fingers on just what it is that makes me love you, you baby.**

**So don’t ask me to describe, I get all choked up inside,**

**Just thinking about the way.**

 

**There’s something about the way you look tonight.**

**There’s something more to say then, I feel it in the way.**

 

 

Many years passed and they were…

Elliot Richard Stabler and Katherine Maureen O’Brian Stabler

Best friends, lovers, husband and wife and of course mother and father.


End file.
